shl_hockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nick Shadius/Free Agency Tracker 2018
This is a list of free agent signings in the SHL/XHL. *Dhariya Moon carries a $2m cap hit from the High Angels]. *Jake Gamer carries a $1m cap hit from the Airdrie High Angels. *Niklas Bagman carries a $3m cap hit from the Astral Aeroes. Reportedly, he has a great chance to become a 87-89 player for the 2018-2019 Season. *Clint Barrie carries a $3m cap hit from Team Daiku, after dropping from 90 to 88 in the last two seasons. Clint, 34, is looking for a "long-term deal with the right team" or a "one-and-done". *Durant Kreig carries a $3m cap hit from the Damon City Warlords, but due to the Snow controversy, Damon City may be unable to keep him coming forward to the 2018-2019 Season. *Brodie Hunter carries a $1m cap hit from the Damon City Warlords, and is looking for any contract, hoping to improve. He is currently rated at 80, which is borderline LSHL. *The Kimberly Knights have Dustin Gerard at $3m cap hit as a free agent, who became an 87 overall in the previous season. Mark Greenes carries a $5m cap hit, becoming a 90 the previous season as well. Both Greenes and Gerard are open to staying with Kimberly but are exploring the market. Elias Stahn, currently restricted, sits at $5m minimum, but has been given offers from Crozac and Mountain which he has rejected so far. *The Scarlet Saviors have Jesse Valwell ($5m cap hit), Samuel Sepanti ($3m cap hit), and Drew Gaudron ($7m cap hit). Jesse is open to staying with Scarlet despite his earlier sayings of joining the Flash, being his hometown area. Sepanti wished to explore the market and has vast potential to reach 90 overall and possibly exceed it. **Drew Gaudron signed an 8-year/$60m contract with an AAV of $7.5m a season. *The St. Moroes Skulls have Nolan Sanbrok and Volin Doosak for $3m cap hit minimum. Over the last couple months, Nolan and Volin were uncertain of their future with the team until July. **Both players have signed 4-year/$18m contracts, with an AAV of $4.5m a season. *The Koren Killers are working on Matthias Drepac ($3/1.5m cap hit) who is restricted. Drepac was granted an offer from the New Arbour Rockets, which so far hasn't been addressed. They are working on Donald Blotter who is at a $3m cap hit, but expressed interest in different teams. *The New Harbour Blues are working with Martin Grainger, who has a $3m cap hit, but is uncertain where he will go. *The Orange Orators are working with Huey Landrasser who has a $3m cap hit, but he is open to staying with Orange provided the "contract is right". *The Mountain Flyers are working on a long-term deal with Joel Blackion, who carries a $5m cap hit. They wish to seek a long-term contract to continue their strong offense. *The Ultimate Royals have the most free agents, with Landon Gettsburg ($3m), Damien Norton ($3m), Bill Bradker ($5m), and Braydon Schev ($5m). They additionally have Tyson Schauss to figure out, who sits at $5m as well. *The Yellow Flash have 35-year old Rob Pluorde who carries a $5m cap hit, and Matt MacDonald, who also carries a $5m cap hit. Rob is uncertain of his future with the team. **Matt MacDonald has signed an 8-year/$46m contract, with an AAV of $5.75m a season. *The Benton Bruisers have Lev Schneider ($5m), Dmitri Nikelov ($3m), Eton Blackman ($3m), Bradley Austra ($3m), and Mikael Jia ($3m). These players were instrumental in Benton's defensive core. **Dmitri Nikelov signed an 8-year/$36m contract, with an AAV of $4.5m a season. *The Citadel Centurions are working on a contract with Ran Godfrey ($5m), who so far as an RFA has rejected three offers, but his worth has increased to keep him. He has rejected offers from Koren, Scarlet, and NHB. **Ran Godfrey has signed a 4-year/$27.2m contract, with an AAV of $6.8m a season. *The Green Hornets are working with Joel Schtinger ($3m) on a new contract. Joel is looking at other offers, as he has been reportedly offered $5m from an unknown franchise. *The Red Nukes have Brian Ellsberg ($5/2.5m), Adam Owosh ($3m), and Tanner Gastrom ($5m). Reportedly, Brian is asking for a short contract while Tanner is asking for a long-term extension. Adam is unknown. *The Lambda Bay Lightning are looking to work with Howard Boyse and Nathan Connors, both who carry $3m cap hits. Both players are looking for other teams reportedly, as the LBL development camp is underway. *Team X are working with Travis Turnburg and Raj Stamkos who both carry $2m cap hits, but both players have expressed interests from different offers. Category:Blog posts